The published paper, "General Method for Adjusting the Quality Factor of EPR Resonators," does not show any experiment measured on a spectrometer for reduction of the deadtime after a microwave (mW) pulse. The resonator set-up, in particular the connection of the diode to the control unit, has been improved so that mW leakage is minimized. It is now possible to switch and control the Q-value with a single output of the delay generator (Stanford Research Systems, Model DG53S), which is used in most pulse spectrometers. Testbench measurements show a reduction of the deadtime of at least four times. Experiments on the SR spectrometer show the same artifacts that might be due to transient overloading of some mW parts during the switching period.